


Strings of Streetlights, Even Stop Lights

by dorkpatroller



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, bickering I guess, bickering with love, thats like... it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Eddie wants to be a good bf so he takes Venom on a date!! They break into a church, it’s fine.





	Strings of Streetlights, Even Stop Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).



Eddie's footsteps echo along the stone floors. They're not home. They're not anywhere near home, but he's sprinting across the cathedral in hopes that he can slip past a nun unnoticed. She turns around like she thinks she hears something just as he ducks behind a corner. He can hear her steps click-clacking across the cold floor and he looks around himself anxiously. Anywhere to hide? 

 

_ Do that thing where you make us invisible. _

 

**Say please.**

 

_ Wh--Please! Hurry, V! _

 

Just as she rounds the corner and looks in their direction, Eddie’s body blends into its surroundings and he does his best to hold in a sigh of relief. She looks around for a moment, but then the old nun walks back the way she came. Eddie turns around and starts walking (quietly!) up the stairs at the end of the hall. 

 

Once they’re at the top he slips through a somewhat creaky wooden door, and they find themselves in a shabby room. 

 

**Romantic.**

 

“Okay, shut up,” Eddie rolls his eyes. He’s got his hood up around his head to keep out the cold, and he’s got gloves on his fingers but they’re still numb from the chill. Even  _ inside _ this building, it isn't warm. It only takes him a moment to find a string hanging from the ceiling, and so he steps on top of a stray box to reach it. It nearly gives under his weight, but the pull brings down the ladder to the attic as he stumbles.

 

**Could have climbed.**

 

“No thanks,” Eddie says. The steps to the ladder are slanted and awkward, but he makes his way up and to his great relief it leads to a dusty landing with more stairs. “Hey! Lookit that, I found it.” 

 

The stairs up to the bell tower, that is. Honestly, for all the things he's done in his life, with and without Venom, he probably should be counting his blessings he didn't burst into flame when he walked in the door of this church. The one he's breaking into, that is. But with good reason! It's a date. Sort of. He lets his hand drag along the dusty railing while he climbs the spiral stairs up to the tower. 

 

“They haven’t chimed these bells in years and years,” Eddie says. “Rumor has it that they stopped when one of their priests had a wild affair in the tower. They deemed it tainted. It’s more likely that it just got shut down by the city. Those damn things are annoying, you know?” 

 

**We don’t like bells.**

 

“You don’t like bells. It’s fine, love, we’re not here to ring them.” 

 

**Why are we here? Don’t like secrets, Eddie.**

 

Eddie stops at the top of the stairs, where there's just one more door, and he breathes out a happy sigh. He's not in good enough shape to be trekking up so many flights of stairs. But he turns the handle and he's grateful it's unlocked because he would hate to have to break the lock in a church. 

 

“It’s not a secret, baby, it’s a  _ surprise _ ." He pushes the door open and steps into frigid, December air. The bells have a coating of ice around them that gives them a glassy, silver glow in the moonlight that trickles in under the archways that surround them. Eddie doesn't waste his time looking at them long, though. They're not why he's here. He walks past them and looks out over the city. 

 

It's sort of like sitting up on the skyscrapers, but much safer because there's a rail so he won't fall to his untimely death and  _ also _ way prettier than New York City. A cloud of steam forms in front of his mouth when he says “What do you think?” 

 

The city is lit up with Christmas lights. People are scurrying around beneath them, little specks getting their last-second shopping taken care of. They're too far up to hear all of the chatter, but Eddie knows it's there. "You like the view, right? I figured you'd like a view of the lights even more." 

 

Venom is very quiet all things considered, but Eddie feels his reaction before he bothers to hear anything at all. He feels a growing warmth in his chest, a gentle surprise and something he almost can’t describe. Like if you could feel someone else chuckle, like a rumble inside of you… that’s what he feels. 

 

“I know you gave me that sappy line about how  _ I _ was the one who made you want to stay here,” Eddie begins to say while he rubs his arms. He only has to rub them twice before he gets goosebumps for a totally different reason. Venom spreads out along his skin like a nice, thin sleeve and he sighs something soft and content. “I know the real reason you know. I was there when you were up on that skyscraper. You liked the view. That made you decide, yeah?” 

 

**Eddie.**

 

That voice is really something else. It resonates like vibrations in his soul. He can’t always hear it, but Eddie can always,  _ always _ feel it. 

 

**It was always you.**

 

“I think you’re just saying that, babe.” He barks out a laugh when the comfortable warmth around his skin tightens in a way that threatens to smother. “Okay! Fine. Maybe it had something to do with me.”

 

**We do like the view. Like Christmas movies. Won't last.**

 

“Aw, I know. The world is going to shit faster and faster, and--” 

 

**No, Eddie. Nun is coming.**

 

“What?!” Eddie turns around and when he does he hears a voice calling from the other side of the door. 

 

“Is someone out there? I’ve called the police!” She says. 

 

“Damn, okay, that’s our cue to leave.” He doesn’t even have to ask, Venom is already forming its suit around Eddie’s skin. Just as his head is being swallowed by teeth and darkness, he says, “Please don’t just jump!” 

 

**We’re driving.** Venom jumps. Eddie would scream if he could. 

 

_ Merry Christmas you ass. _

 

**Love you too, Eddie.**

  
  



End file.
